Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control for clutch engagement and transmission gear ratio changing. More particularly, it pertains to electronically controlled, hydraulically actuated clutch engagement in a power train that includes a multiple speed ratio transmission or a continuously variable speed ratio transmission and a spark ignition internal combustion engine.